Generic roller blind cassettes are widely known from the prior art and are used for roller blinds in motor vehicles, for instance for roller shades or as covers for luggage compartments, in order to hold the wound roller blind when it is not necessary for it to be in its function state. The base element of such roller blind cassettes, which is formed as a slotted hollow section, is advantageous from a production engineering point of view when compared with a closed hollow section that is subsequently machined, since it involves a reduced machining effort and the costs can therefore be reduced. Slotted hollow sections of this type are however significantly less resistant to torsion than closed hollow sections, since their edges in the area of the slot provide little resistance to a relative displacement in the main extension direction. In known roller blind cassettes with a slotted hollow section, comparatively thick medium plate, in particular having walls thicker than 1.5 mm, is used to obtain an adequate resistance to torsion. Thinner walls have until now been regarded as disadvantageous, since they cannot ensure adequate resistance to torsion in the roller blind cassette.
A disadvantage of these roller blind cassettes known from the prior art and having thick walls is that they have comparatively high mass. There is however a growing need to reduce the mass of every component used in a vehicle in order to increase its efficiency. A reduction in the mass is also desirable for roller blind cassettes.